


1. Stiles Stilinski.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Mini pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	1. Stiles Stilinski.

Scott está subiendo las escaleras hacia el loft de Derek, ha recibido una llamada del sheriff pidiendo que reuniese a la manada. Algo había pasado con Stiles y necesitaba ayuda. 

—¿Scott? —Pregunta Derek cuando Scott entra en el loft, todos los lobos en la habitación se giran para mirarlo. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi manada y la tuya tienen que unirse hoy. El sheriff ha llamado y ha dicho que ha pasado algo y que vendría aquí. —Dice Scott justo cuando su manada se sienta entre la de Derek, todos hablando entre ellos hasta que, unos minutos después, todos se quedan en silencio cuando los pasos resuenan hasta que el sheriff entra.

—Muchachos. —Saluda el sheriff, pero no cierra la puerta, si no que hace que un niño pequeño de unos cuatro años entre al loft balbuceando en voz baja mientras juega con un pequeño muñeco de Batman. —Stiles, estos son los amigos de los que te he hablado.

—Hola. —Saluda Stiles con una sonrisa, y al instante las chicas (y Liam e Isaac) hacen sonidos de “aww” o “que lindo”. —Papi, ¿tengo que quedarme aquí?

—Si, pequeño. —Responde el sheriff, y mira fijamente a Scott y Derek. —Estábamos comiendo, y de repente, había un niño de cuatro años en lugar de mi hijo de dieciocho. Tengo que trabajar, pero seguro que os encargaréis de cuidar de él y de encontrar una solución, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, Noah. —Responde Peter desde una esquina del loft, prácticamente en las sombras, asustando a casi todos. Derek y Scott gruñen al mismo tiempo y se acercan para proteger al niño del creepywolf. Pero Stiles sonríe y camina a pasitos rápidos resonando por el suelo hacia Peter.

—Levántame. —Exige Stiles levantando los brazos para que el lobo lo alce en brazos, Peter parece sumamente divertido de la cara de envidia de Scott, y lleva al niño a sus brazos, pegándolo contra él. —Hola, soy Stiles, pero no es mi nombre de verdad. Nadie puede decir mi nombre. Me gusta Batman, ¿te gusta Batman?

—Aún con cuatro años habla de más. —Murmura Erica con una sonrisa. —Hey Stiles, a mí también me gusta Batman.

La manada se queda en silencio cuando el sheriff se marcha, observando como Stiles sigue contándole a Peter todos los Batman que hay. Nadie sabe qué hacer, porque el que suele investigar, está babeando sobre la camiseta de Peter.

—Deberíamos llevarlo con Deaton. Él sabrá que hacer. —Dice Lydia cuando a nadie más se le ocurre algo más. 

Stiles levanta la cabeza y se sonroja al ver a Lydia, y pensando que nadie lo escucha, susurra: —Es guapa.

—Lo es. —Dice Peter con una sonrisa divertida al oler los celos que llegan de cierto hombre lobo. —Pero según tengo entendido, seguro que te gusta más mi sobrino. Él, es Derek.  
Stiles observa fijamente a Derek, y sonríe antes de hacer que Peter lo baje de sus brazos y camina hacia el alpha Hale, tira de su pantalón y levanta los brazos con exigencia. Derek está cruzado de brazos, pero todos pueden ver las ganas que tiene de alzarlo en brazos, pero Scott se acerca y se arrodilla frente a Stiles.

—Hola, soy Scott, ¿quieres jugar? —Pregunta Scott con sus ojos de cachorro brillando por ver a su mejor amigo como el niño más adorable de la historia. Stiles frunce el ceño y se esconde detrás de Derek.

—No me gustas. Eres un pedo. —Dice Stiles antes de sacarle la lengua al alpha verdadero, luego hace que Derek le alce en brazos, y nadie comenta la cara de satisfacción del alpha al ver como Scott parece terriblemente herido.

—Vamos a la veterinaria. —Dice Derek y comienza a caminar hacia la salida seguido por su manada, en cambio la manada McCall se queda en silencio esperando a que su alpha se recupere del hecho de que un niño de cuatro le haya llamado pedo.

…

En la veterinaria, Deaton no parece impresionado cuando Derek deja sobre la mesa al niño de cuatro años. El druida simplemente saca unas cosas y se marcha a la zona de atrás.

—Tendré la poción lista en unos quince minutos.

—Derek, ¿te gusta Batman? —Pregunta Stiles moviendo sus piernecitas de delante hacia atrás. Isaac parece que quiere arrullar al pequeño niño, pero finge que no y mira el móvil. Nadie sabe las fotos que lleva haciendo desde que mini Stiles entró en el loft.

—Si. —Responde Derek, otra vez cruzado de brazos.

—A mí también. ¿Por qué eres tan alto y grande? —Pregunta Stiles de nuevo, y Derek mira fijamente al niño, pero no responde. —¿Es porque eres un lobo? Papá me ha dicho que eras un lobo alpha. Eso significa que eres el lobo que manda a los demás. Me gustan los lobos.

—A Derek le gustan los humanos sarcásticos. —Murmura Erica en voz baja, haciendo que algunos se rían mientras el alpha los ignora a todos. 

—¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? —Pregunta Stiles de nuevo, pero cuando Derek parece que va a responder, Scott resopla y rueda los ojos molesto y celoso. Es su mejor amigo, pero prefiere estar con Derek que con él. Y encima le ha llamado pedo. Es un insulto muy fuerte para un niño de cuatro años.

Derek y Stiles siguen hablando para la indignación de Scott, pero nadie parece querer decirle nada, porque parece celoso y cabreado. Las manadas están hablando y jugando con mini Stiles, amando lo dulce y adorable que es, aunque echando de menos a su amigo sarcástico y torpe. 

—Aquí está la poción. Toma Stiles, bébetela de un trago. —Dice Deaton dándole un vaso lleno de un líquido morado y dorado que parece sumamente espeso. Mini Stiles frunce la nariz con asco y se cruza de brazos girando la cabeza. 

—No, eres raro y no me gustas. No me voy a beber esa cosa. —Dice Stiles, y parece a punto de echarse a llorar, pero Scott rápidamente toma la bebida y finge beber un poco.

—Esta bebida está deliciosa, así yo seré Batman y quien no la beba será Robin —Dice Scott fingiendo tomar otro sorbo.

—¡No! Yo quiero ser Batman, Scotty. —Dice Stiles y rápidamente se bebe la bebida de golpe, y con un pestañeo, hay un Stiles adolescente mirando a todos confundido. —¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Dónde diablos está mi ropa?


End file.
